Tsunade vs Sasuke SANIN VS GENNIN
by Tsunade-SENJU1143
Summary: Sasuke wanted to test his medal against one of the sannin


Tsunade vs. Sasuke

It was a bright and early morning as naruto was getting out of bed, as lazy as ever, he said to himself; another day closer for me to become hokage .

Now they had already found Tsunade who was in her office lazy as ever, trying to get away from work as usual. She demanded Shizune to get a bottle of sake for her to begin her hokage work, in her words lazy work.

Shizune knew that was the only was to get her started, so she went out to look for one. At that moment when she was in the shop to buy the stuff, she ran into an old friend and they greeted each other and then began to talk, Shizune and her friend talked for 2 hours straight and then Ton Ton started to get restless, reminding Shizune that she has to get the stuff back to Tsunade, so she said goodbye to her friend and then ran back to the hokage tower.

When she opened the door to the hokage office, she nearly escaped death as Tsunade's shoes was pelted into the door, Shizune apologized for the mishap, Tsunade was still furious as ever and punched her desk and it shattered, Shizune tried to calm her down but it was useless.

After 20 minutes Tsunade calmed down and resumed her position, of course a new desk had to be brought in because that was the 5th one for the month. She started her usual work by sending out ninjas on missions and ordering Shizune around the village and other things.

By the end of the day she said to herself, why the hell did I become hokage. She sighed and said to shizune that she needed a good nights rest. Being hokage and the world's strongest kunoichi and medical specialist isn't easy, she added.

Buzzing around Sasuke's head now. He was thinking if he was a match for tsunade. He needed to test his strength with her. So he thought of something to do. He didn't know the strength of the sannin tsunade, afterall there was a reason why she is called the sannin, So sasuke went out late at night to train in the training grounds.

He was training for a long time and he decided to call it quits, he said to himself, how hard is it to beat a woman, but he didn't know the strength of this woman.

He was going to challenge her outside of town where no one could see, he was going to go up to her and ask her for a challenge. So the next day as he saw Shizune was coming out of the hokage room, he said to himself, no one except her would be in there.

So he knocked at the door and he heard a voice said come in. So he entered the office and saw her behind the desk which was in perfectly good shape for a change. She looked up and saw the Uchia and said, state your problem.

Sasuke was the type to skip straight to the point so he didn't a long boring problem, He said to her, I want to challenge you to a match, to test my power against a sannin. Tsunade smirked and then began to laugh, she said sasuke you are no match against me, but if you don't want to believe that, I will accept your challenge , but it would be a shame when you are in the hospital bed and I won't be the one to heal you.

So where do you want to fight? She asked him. He said someplace that nobody could see us. Tsunade said the outskirts of Konoha in the forest it is.

She wrote a note to Shizune stating that she was going out for a while so she could look after things in the office.

So in a puff of smoke Tsunade and Sasuke were in the forest preparing to fight. Sasuke told tsunade not to hold out on him, Tsunade said, please child, if I don't hold out from you, you would be dead already. Sasuke smirked and said you ready. Tsunade nodded in her bored state.

Sasuke was the first to make his move and he pulled a kunai and headed with speed to tsunade but his move was effortless because when he was close to her she knocked out the kunai from his hand and with a flick to the forehead of sasuke sent him flying through a tree. She smirked and waited for another move from him. Then all of a sudden she noticed something above her which was sasuke with a jutsu that she already detected which was fire style: phoenix sage fire jutsu, but to no avail because she used transformation and turned into a log as his fire was all over the air. She stepped in when the fire was gone and with a tap to the ground with her heel she cracked open the earth and then sasuke realized that she had superhuman strength and he used his sharingan and tried to predict her moves.

He then proceeded to use chidori combined with his sharinan. He thought he was going to beat the lady, so he started running towards her with all his speed and she split the road with her finger and he fell into the crack stopping him and his chidori and she lifted him up and with a punch sent him straight through the forest hitting some trees along the way, he was knocked unconscious. Tsunade smirked and said don't try to outsmart the hokage and started praising herself.

She carried sasuke to the hospital for treatment and went back to her desk. But Shizune wasn't back yet. But Tsunade was in a good mood so she wasn't going to do anything to her. Three days later, sasuke stepped into her office and thanked her for the match and he said that he respected her strength and said he was no match for her.

Tsunade smirked and said, what are you ashamed that an old lady beat you up. And they started to laugh and he took his leave. Tsunade thought to herself he is a good kid and a formidable opponent but still he couldn't beat any of the sannin.


End file.
